Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8y - 1}{y} \times 2$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-8y - 1) \times 2} {(y) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-16y - 2}{y}$